


She don’t see the light that’s shining

by eminahinata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira sintió su cara arder. La vergüenza que sentía era demasiada. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She don’t see the light that’s shining

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> La verdad es que adoro esta pareja y no sé porque no había escrito algo de ellas antes. Así que ahora que tengo algo de inspiración, me salio esto. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!
> 
> Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #5 “Parejas Favoritas” del foro Love Bites!

Kira sintió su cara arder. La vergüenza que sentía era demasiada.

Y la sonrisa de Stiles no ayudaba.

El periodo de vacaciones de las fiestas de fin de año se acerco rápidamente y con ello mucho ruido, algunos reencuentros y regalos. Lamentablemente Stiles no estaría para esas fechas, ya que él y su padre irían a Rusia de visita a su familia (una muy grande, por lo que había entendido) y ella como la buena amiga que era decidió ayudarle con las maletas.

Lo que no esperaba es que Malia se hubiera apuntado solita.

No es que le molestara la chica coyote, es sólo que la hacía sentir… _nerviosa_. Sus mejillas siempre se teñían de un lindo rosa y su vientre se llenaba de pequeñas mariposas hambrientas; las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía como el de un conejo perseguido por un depredador. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable y nerviosa.

Y Stiles lo sabía, por supuesto, _el pequeño zorro_.

(¡Ja!).

Así que cuando el humano bajo las escaleras para preparar unos emparedados de esos que le salían tan bien, dejándolas en la compañía de la otra, guardando tranquilamente la ropa que escogieron en la gran maleta de viaje fue cuando sucedió.

—Uff —bufó Malia mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama, las cosas sobre ella esparciéndose hasta el suelo, y haciendo que su blusa subiera casi hasta sus senos, hizo que el corazón de Kira corriera doble carrera.

Y lo más vergonzoso de ello era la mirada preocupada de su compañera—. Kira, ¿estás bien?

—Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —carraspeó, desviando los ojos de la piel expuesta, unos tonos más oscura que la suya. Las palmas las sentía muy húmedas.

Malia frunció los labios—. Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido…

—Oh, no es nada. Tranquila —sonrió suavemente, guardando el pantalón del chico que se estaba tardando mucho en la cocina. ¿Por qué no trajo a Lydia con ella?

Sintió los penetrantes ojos de la chica coyote en su cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más.

—Hm.

—¿Qué?

Malia encogió los hombros, rodando en la cama para quedar de costado y apoyando su cabeza en la mano con el codo sobre las sábanas—. Sólo que no me había dado cuenta lo linda que te ves toda roja. Me gusta.

Y fue ahí cuando sintió que iba a desmayarse. Stiles entró con una bandeja llena de comida en ese momento, luciendo una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno y los ojos clavados en ella.

—Oh, Malia, te he contado sobre la tradición del muérdago.

Los ojos curiosos de la chica coyote hicieron que se sentara en la silla del escritorio y en ese momento comenzó a pensar en formas de matar al humano haciendo que pareciera un accidente.

—Oh, ¿de qué va?

Ella iba a morir de vergüenza cuando los ojos de Malia brillaron de la emoción y más tarde el veinticuatro cuando los labios de la otra chica se posaron sobre los de ella bajo el muérdago, frente a sus padres y la manada.

Ella iba a matar a Stiles.

_Lenta y dolorosamente._


End file.
